mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brickmack/Archive 6
Archives Previous versions of this page have been archived: When This page gets to 10 or more subtitles, please place the topics into an archive. Leave the last topic, and I will put it in on my own, to ensure the conversation is done. ---- DO YOU LIKE IT? I saw you visited my page do you like it. (It not as good as yours).-- 23:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) yeah its good.you can come on IRC if you want also. im on. Image File:My avatar(mln).jpg is unused after 5 days will be deleted.-- 15:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Trade and Market Please accept my market, and Terrorific Trade! I need gems im not an admin.complain to them Or trade? User:hordika black/sig i dont have gems. can u plz come on IRC? here is the link Comedy want to write a joke or two?Type up here-- 20:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ? do you think my new traffic page looks good?-- 05:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey MM, is the IRC up and running? I find myself unable to connect to it. It gets stuck at the Logging On part, right after the Connecting. 14:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) In my vacation happen the same try restart your computer or change the internet connection.-- 14:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Done both. I will try to reset the router. 14:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) yea me and german are on right now :Ok, good to know. Maybe I will be able to get on. 14:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Any other tips on making it work? 14:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Help Hey mackmoron, could you give me the code for that thing sometimes people post on the top of their page on mlnw when they are gone/ inactive? 01:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) my lego network hi i tryed to befriend you. i hope you be my friend i am only rank 2 and you are rank 7 so i think you could help me ok. see you later and just so you know i am a wiwi(wiwia)user. as4657As4657 (talk) i dont see ur request in my private veiw. hey do you like my new page with the Ranks and all?-- 15:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) yep. just dont copy the code from my rank section. that is probably the neatest thing i have that none has copied yet don't worry and I do like your thing but don't worry-- 17:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey your rank thing only shows rank 2 then when you put your mouse over it it shows the rest of the ranks. I am guessing it is a problem with closing something. -- 01:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) im assuming ur using IE, or some other inferior web browser. in FF it works, so it is likly just a bug in ur program I am commenting from firefox now and it works weird. I just need 3 Elemental Earth to build the Rabbit and MT Lion. -- 02:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) And how do you make your sig rounded on the edges like yours? -- 02:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) it was something i found in fb100z's sig.i copyed all my sig code from existing sigs. can we talk on IRC if your computer is capable? im burning through my allowed user page edits Hey I haven't said hi in a while. 13:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Note I have a little comment on wiki-coding here: automatically applies a tag, so there's no need to surround it in and . It's a little ironic, though, since tags are not automatically -fied. In addition, as you have probably discovered through experience, preceding a line with a space applies a without the . Just a bit of clarification ;) 04:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) yea. Mantle Banners I have given u 2 mantle banners-- 08:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Gauntlet Transmuting Pool I have A gauntlet Transmuting pool so use ur white brix if u want on it, And feel free to purchase anything from my store??-- 12:04, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hey MM Its your ol' buddy Randio! I just made a edit to brickipedia, you can check it here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_Heroes#Vezok.27s_Coastline I added some info on Smugglers Cove, Cya around Barnstar :Congrats! 19:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Mackmoron! Today I tried to go to IRC but as I typed in a wrong name of a channel it said "unable to connect : null". I closed it and I typed in the right channelname and it still said "unable to connect : null". Do I have a glitch alone, or can anybody else visit IRC? 13:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :This keeps happening to me to.-- 13:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :IRC should work.im on right now. just click this link: #MLNW 13:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well now to my dismay it looks like my safari doesn't recognize it.-- 13:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::o ur on safari. if you have firefox, download the chatzilla addon. or you can click this link http://java.freenode.net/ :::Sadly I don't have firefox. which is probably the reason i can't connect.-- 13:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I still can't connect, if I click the link it says: "firefox doesn't know how to open this adress because this report (irc) isn't linked to a program". By the way, that link didn't work in the first place as I joined IRC the first time. What now? 14:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I downloaded the chatzilla now, and it works. It looks different but I will get used to it. :) 14:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I am afraid this is happening to nearly everyone since the makers of java freenode are reapiring and making it better-- 10:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Page Hi there. It's me, drogdo9! Can you tell me how to make a user page? You can use any wikia code on a userpage, and you can change colors and stuff. Also, if you want to make a better link to your MLN page, you can use to link instead of http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/drogdo9.aspx. If you want to test code, you can use the Sandbox. PS, i think ur the first user that i knew on MLN before i knew them on wikia... LKL-3Go, not LKL-3G0 Cool, and sorry that I wasn't clear on my page. The hacker is LKL-3Go, and the echo prototype is LKL-3G0. I posted a link to the possible leader of hackers on my user page. Try using it.-- 03:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I Don't Believe It! Wikia has done it this time, I think. There are now ads on every single mainspace page. Oh ya, I will be bringing this to their attention. 02:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :try logging in, and check for adds Yeah the ads do get pretty annoying. 02:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :hehe, my stupidity. It is just for IPs. 02:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yes well it still does get pretty annoying especially ur a guest from like MLNO-- 03:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Block click Sorry, but I may have to temporarily block my friends in order to get to rank 6. Will you please forgive me? drogdo9 :He does :). We all did that for Rank 5. When you are ready to unblock your friends, add Ajr38 (Rank 9). MLNWiki Store Logo Since Ajraddatz didn't respond to me yet, I'll tell you. I now made the logo so far. Before I upload I need to know something: Is the store called "My Lego Network Store" or "My Lego Network Wiki Store"? I'll upload then and send you my raw logo. You may then say if something can be improved. 14:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the store is called "My Lego Network Wiki Store" and I just upoladed two examples of the Logo. The better one can be used and the other one can be deleted. : :Hope you like it! :) 16:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I like both. -- 23:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) i like left one--Skullkeepa14